My Brute record
Do you want to see My Brute Book of records? We provide one for you. is the place to record the most of anything in any area or aspect in the game of My Brute ( ). Any My Brute records are accepted as long as it generates interest, measurable and verifiable. Read FAQs at the bottom of the page if you still have questions. Submit your records In case if you don't want to edit the table for some reasons, you may submit your records here. Example: "somemaster gets Deluge at Level 1". But no forgeries or pupiling spams please! >>> Submit your records now! <<< * SLiMShOt gets 3rd dog at level 15 (68 || 9-3-7 || Herculean strength, Feline agility, Pugnacious, Shield, Extra-thick skin, Fierce brute, Net, Cry of the damned || Knife, Baton || 3 dogs) *sonnenstich10 gets immortal at level 2 . Please help to process this record! *sonnenstich24 gets cry of the damned at level 2 . Please help to process this record! *sonnenstich15 gets moring star at level 1 . Please help to process this record! *sonnenstich gets hammer at level 1 . Please help to process this record! *sonnenstich gets noodle bowl at level 3 . Please help to process this record! My Brute World Records * : How to add a new row? * : Right click to call the menu. Follow what the image does. *: -- diff= &oldid= }} Current Revision My Brute Lucky Records What is the lowest level in getting specific weapon, speciality, or pet, especially those which are (very) rare? Please give credits if you want to reference or share the tables. Weapon : Rares which still have no records: Frying Pan, Tennis Racket Be the first to add yours! Notes: You can add more records on the same item (e.g. adding multiple brutes which gets knife at Lv1) Speciality Pet My Brute Unlucky Records What is the highest level in getting specific weapon, speciality, or pet, especially those which are (very) common? In other words, how late can you get that specific item? Please give credits if you want to reference or share the tables. Weapon Speciality Pet My Brute Attribute Database Here you can add your brutes to whatever group you want based on what attributes you want to compare. Feel free to add your brutes to see how you rank among other opponents. * If your brute excels at strength, join the strength group. If excels at health point, join the health point group. If your brute excels at multiple attributes, join multiple groups too. * What if you want to tell to the world how sucks you are at strength? You are still welcome to add yours to the strength group too. You are only required to fill in the colored fields when you submit a record. Other fields are optional. Multiple entries are allowed. Multiple entries of the same brute in different levels are allowed. Please give credits (mention the address of this website) if you want to reference or share the tables. Health point group * Sort the attribute to get the history high or low * Sort the level to get the highest or lowest attribute per level * Multiple entries are allowed. Multiple entries of the same brute in different levels are allowed. : * Competition is made on a per-level basis, not absolute-value basis. Each level will have a winner and a loser. * The medal is what winners deserve to receive. * The medal is what losers deserve to receive. Strength group * Sort the attribute to get the history high or low * Sort the level to get the highest or lowest attribute per level * Multiple entries are allowed. Multiple entries of the same brute in different levels are allowed. Agility group * Sort the attribute to get the history high or low * Sort the level to get the highest or lowest attribute per level * Multiple entries are allowed. Multiple entries of the same brute in different levels are allowed. Speed group * Sort the attribute to get the history high or low * Sort the level to get the highest or lowest attribute per level * Multiple entries are allowed. Multiple entries of the same brute in different levels are allowed. My Brute Stat Boosters Records Stat Boosters Bonus Challenges How many points of strength or agility or speed have you boosted when you are getting one of the stat booster skills (Herculean Strength, Feline Agility, and Bolt of Lightening)? Share your achievements. Herculean Strength - attribute bonus list: * Add records here Feline Agility - attribute bonus list: * Add records here Bolt of Lightening - attribute bonus list: * 12fm speed +5 when he gets Bolt of Lightening at Lv6. (stat at Lv5: 5-3-2), (stat at Lv6: 5-3-7) (-/-/+5) Vitality Bonus Challenges How many HPs do you gain when you get Vitality? Share your achievements. Vitality - HP bonus list: * Add records here Immortal Bonus Challenges How high the HP your immortal brute goes when you get Immortal? Share too if your Immortal gets exceptionally low HP. (Immortal with low HP is something we should laugh at) Share your achievements (or embarassments). Immortal - HP List: * Add records here All Stat Boosters Attainment How fast do you get all the 3 stat boosters (Herculean Strength, Feline Agility, and Bolt of Lightening)? Share your achievements. Stat Boosters Attainment list: * Levrauuun || || Lv25 || no screenshots || no notes My Brute Ranking Records How fast (what level) do you get specific ranking or ranking badge? There are two types of ranking. First it's the rank number (e.g. Ranking: 34). Second it's the ranking badge (e.g. Dentist of Chaos - Final 2 / Semi-final) Please make sure you submit as many evidences as possible so we can verify your submission. This may include: # Screenshot of the last tournament table # Mybrute link to the last fight on the tournament My Brute Status Records (optional reading): * Record the check date and time by putting 5 tildes (~~~~~) at the end. * To update the check date is easy! Simply replace the old dates with 5 tildes (~~~~~). * Sort the list. Position your record based on how it ranks Please give credits if you want to reference or share the tables. Highest level * Sample format: ** Example || -- || Lv9 || 12:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes * labrute.fr (French): ** Gaelliss || || Lv175 || 12:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes * elbruto.es (Spanish): ** >>> Be the first to add your records! <<< * mybrute.com (English): ** Brutal Neron || || Lv97 || 9:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes ** Jesper.nu || || Lv94 || 23:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes ** 1353135813581 || || Lv82 || 23:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes ** THEBrutux || || Lv82 || 23:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes ** drug-duck || || Lv82 || 23:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes Highest number of pupils * Sample format: ** Example || -- || 99999 pupils || Lv9 || 12:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes * labrute.fr (French): ** Gaelliss || || 667451 pupils || Lv175 || 12:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes * elbruto.es (Spanish): ** >>> Be the first to add your records! <<< * mybrute.com (English): ** Jesper.nu || || 70912 pupils || Lv94 || 23:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) || screenshot at lv93 || no notes File:Jesper.nu lv93 stat.jpg|Jesper.nu at Lv93 Highest number of victories * Sample format: ** Example || -- || 99999 victories || Lv9 || 12:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes * labrute.fr (French): *: Launch date: 10 July 2008 *: Maximum possible (as of 16 June 2009) = 1029 wins = 6 + 341 * 3 ** Yakutetuer || unverifiable, no valid link provided - Ronga || 757 victories || Lv?? || 14 June 2009 || no screenshots || no notes Note: There should be brutes with more victories, but I haven't put a lot of effort into looking. The best place to search is the rankings, which are ordered by EXP and # victories as tiebreaker. Brutes that relied mainly on training rather than referrals should be around LV 24 to LV 30 as of mid-June 2009. --Eriksson * elbruto.es (Spanish): *: Launch date: ?? *: Maximum possible: ?? ** >>> Be the first to add your records! <<< * mybrute.com (English): *: Launch date: 2 April 2009 *: Maximum possible (as of 16 June 2009) = 231 wins ''' = 6 + 3 * 75 ** Cobis || || 204 victories || Lv54 || 16:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes ** ibashstuff || || 200 victories || Lv13 || 1530, 16June 2009 (EST) || no screenshots || no notes ** ireddrg || || 198 victories || Lv13 || 1530, 16 June 2009 (EST) || no screenshots || no notes ** 116mk || || 197 victories, 28 losses (said to be registered on 3 April 2009) || Lv14 || no screenshots || no notes ** iJackintheMox || || 195 victories || Lv13 || 1530, 16 June 2009 (EST) || no screenshots || no notes ** black-falcon || || 174 victories || Lv12 || 12:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes ** 7734ultimate || || 156 victories || Lv12 || 12:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) || no screenshots || no notes Lowest number of victories * Sample format: ** Example || -- || 2 victories || Lv99 || 12:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) || screenshot must be provided || no notes * '''mybrute.com (English) (screenshot must be provided): ** Jesper.nu || || 21 victories || Lv94 || 16:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) || Screenshot here! || Jesper.nu has only 21 victories at Level 94 Highest win-loss ratio * Self-initiated battles only (tournaments and fights initiated by other brutes don't count) * Can be verified through MyBrute EXP lookup tool: for 100% win ratio, (Total EXP earned to date) must equal (# victories * 2) * 224mk || 51 wins, 0 losses = 100% || Lv7 || 03:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) >>> Feel free to add any type of new records! <<< FAQs #'The most of what records? What category or kind of records do you accept?' #:It's up to you. You may also think about Guinness World Records. We can set some of the most weird or funniest world records about My Brute too. Your imagination is the limitation. Feel free to submit any record category you think is good or interesting. #'So there is no criteria at all??' #:Well we assume good faith. Do what you think is appropriate. Any good record or record category will be accepted. If you are unsure what is good, you may see if yours meet the following: whether it generates interest to (some) people, whether record is measurable or quantifiable, whether record is verifiable. #'Submitting your record......' #:Simply edit this page to submit a record. No forgery records please! Some records may require proofs. When you submit them, please give evidence to support the claim, as strong as possible. Evidence may include screenshots, fight videos, brute's link, fight link and so on. #'Who can verifiy the record?' #:Any registered user (i.e. users who have an account here) can do. Make sure you sign (leave) your name for the sake of accountability. #'I have more questions to ask?' #:If you have any questions, feel free to ask over the discussion section. action=edit&section=new}} Click here to ask questions. Category:Content World record -